My Everything
by Crimz0nCha0z
Summary: Kagome has made up her mind about inuyasha and decides to go for a walk with Shippo. during this walk a strange youkai attacks Kagome and passes on it's powers to her. Ginta and Hakkaku find her injured and bloodied and take her back to their den where only their Healer knows what has happened to Kagome. KagomeXKoga rated M for language and descriptions and events int the future.
1. This is for the best

My Everything

Chapter 1: This is for the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. This story is A.U! (If I have made up a character then I will state so in the Disclaimer at the beginning/end of a chapter)

(AN/: hey guys, this is the redo for this story that I had posted some time ago and then deleted without warning. I am sooo sorry! But I have been reading the manga for Inuyasha recently and it sparked my interest to do this story again, and now that I have more experience with writing and stuff I think the story line and characters will be a lot better. So without further a-do; on with the story.)

0

00

000

00

0

"Kagome! Wait please!" Miroku called after the haughty miko as she walked into the forest of Inuyasha towards the Bone Eater's well.  
"Not now Miroku! I really don't want to have to deal with something like this! I just… I need some time to think… you know?" she said as she stopped and turned around to face him. Her expression was sad, but her lips were turned at the corners into a half smile.  
"Surely you guys can work things out Kagome! I mean… Kikyo is dead… and you're very much so alive!" Miroku pleaded as he stopped in front of her.  
"Oh… no Miroku… this isn't what this is about… I realized a long time ago… that I will never be able to take Kikyo's place in Inuyasha's heart… I knew it… and now… I think I have come to accept it." She looked at her feet and fingered the small bottle at her throat that contained three shikon fragments.

Miroku shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him short.  
"The fact that every time she is near and he goes to her proves it, even though he knows it hurts me. If we were going to be together then I need to be first on his list, not second. And the fact that he chose Kikyo hurts… but I also accept it. I can't brood about it or hate either of them because they have a love from fifty years ago." Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as she spoke softly. "So please understand that I want some time away for right now…" she asked as she looked him in the eye.  
"I… understand… what should I tell Sango and Shippo? Surely they will miss you…"  
"tell them I will be back in a few days…" with that she turned into the forest and continued on towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Shippo sat by the Bone Eater's Well and looked into the cloudy morning sky. Four days ago Miroku had returned to the village without Kagome and had brought the news that she would be gone for a few days. Since then Shippo had stayed by the well, determined to wait until she returned. He slumped against the well and began to drift off to sleep when a familiar sent flooded his nose. Not Kagome, but the reason she had left, again.  
"What do YOU want?!" Shippo asked as he stood and his tail puffed out.  
"She's not back yet…?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored the irate Kitsune.  
"No… and I don't blame her either. Because you always have to hurt her feelings and run around with Kikyo!" Shippo yelled as he glared at the Hanyou.  
"Shippo, you have no idea what you're talking about. How long has it been now?" he asked as he looked behind the Kitsune and to the well.  
"Four days…" Shippo said miserably.  
"I see… when she finally comes back… tell her that I will be waiting where we first met." Inuyasha said as he walked into the forest without a glance backwards. Shippo yawned and glared as the Hanyou disappeared. He slumped back against the well and slipped into an uneasy slumber.

There was a loud groan that awoke Shippo from his sleep. He jumped to his feet and peered inside the well, and there she was. A huge face splitting grin cracked Shippo's face from ear to ear and squealed in delight.  
"KAGOME! You're back!" he said as she climbed out of the well and sat on its edge.  
"Shippo, I'm so glad to see you!" she said as she picked the Kitsune up into a tight hug.  
"Same here. I thought you weren't going to come back…" he said with a frown.  
"Oh… I would never leave you here Shippo! I love you too much to do something like that! I had exams that I had to write, that's why I took a few more days than I had intended." She explained with a soft smile.  
"Oh… good! I was so worried… um Kagome… Inuyasha wants you to meet him at the place you met…" he said as his eyes saddened. "If you go… can I come too…? Please?" his eyes were pleading.  
"Oh… um… okay. And how can I say no to you?" she giggled and patted him on the head. "Alright. Let's go then, okay?" she stood and carried him on her shoulder as she made her way to the Goshinboku.

"What do you think he wants with me Shippo…?" Kagome asked as they walked along.  
"I don't know… but he seemed pretty serious." Shippo replied as he thought about it.  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and fingered the shards at her throat again. It didn't take them long to reach the tree, and sure enough the familiar Hanyou was sitting amongst its branches. When they came into view he jumped down and walked towards Kagome.  
"Ah… Kagome... about Kikyo…" he started.  
Kagome placed a finger to his lips and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I really don't want your excuses anymore okay? I'm not mad that you want to be with Kikyo and I understand to be honest. Okay? So be with Kikyo, I don't want to stand between you two anymore…" she said as she turned away from him. "I'm taking Shippo and going on a walk… do not follow us please…" she said as she turned away from Inuyasha and began walking away from him.

Shippo glanced backwards from on top of Kagome's shoulder and saw Inuyasha's expression, it was sad and pleading, but he stayed put and didn't follow after them.  
"Kagome… where are we going to go?" Shippo asked as he nuzzled her cheek to cheer her up.  
"Just for a walk Shippo… we'll come back to the village in a while okay..? If you want you can stay… but I really don't want to be around there for now…" she said as she continued walking.  
"Oh no! I want to go with you!" Shippo sad with a grin. "Besides, it will be nice to just be us for a little while." His tail flicked from side to side in agreement.  
Kagome giggled softly and tickled his nose with her index finger. "Good to hear. Then let's just get out of here for a bit and enjoy the day together. We can have a picnic if you get hungry too." Her smile brightened as she adjusted the straps of her backpack.  
"That sounds great, Kagome!" Shippo quipped as his tail began to wag at the thought.

The pair had walked for a few hours, and had long since left the forest of Inuyasha, they had reached some mountainous terrain and decided to set up their picnic.  
"Kagome! I got some firewood!" Shippo said as he hurried over to the Miko carrying an arm full of fallen branches and twigs.  
"Good job Shippo!" Kagome said with a large smile as he placed it in a neat pile and ran to get some more. Kagome kept a watchful eye over him as she laid out a picnic blanket and some food. She smiled at Shippo as he came back with another armful of wood.  
"What are we going to be eating?" Shippo asked as he sat down on the picnic blanket and began rummaging through the assorted foods Kagome had laid out.  
Kagome pointed at a few things and listed off the usual, but one thing in particular caught Shippo's interest.  
"What's this?" Shippo asked as he picked up a bowl filled with bright colored rocks.  
"Those are called skittles. They're fruit flavored candies." Kagome explained as he popped one in his mouth and grinned.  
"They're really good!" Shippo said as he downed a handful and chewed on them.

Kagome began plating some of the food for Shippo and herself when the wind began to pick up. It was subtle at first and didn't bother them until there was a particularly large gust that knocked Shippo over.  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she picked him up and he dusted himself off.  
"Y-yeah… I will be. That wind is pretty strong… do you think that maybe we should pack up and go back to the village..?" Shippo's voice had an edge of fear to it.  
Kagome stood and began to pack the picnic up, placing everything neatly into her backpack when she heard Shippo scream and dart behind her. Kagome turned around and stood face to face with a large wolf Youkai, it was grey and withered with age, but its eyes were on level with her own. It was huge. Steam was visible in the air as it exhaled and sniffed. It looked right at her as she began to reach for her bow. The wolf shook his head and took a step towards her, its paws were massive, twice the size of her head. She rolled and grabbed the bow, picking up Shippo as she did so and ran into the mountains as fast as she could.

As she ran she could feel the ground beneath her feet rumble with the force of the wolf's running. She could hear it behind her, its breathing deep and ragged. It's breath hot on the back of her legs.  
"RUN KAGOME! IT'S CATCHING UP!" Shippo yelled as he clung onto Kagome's arm.  
"I-I know!" Kagome said as she began to run out of breath. She glanced behind her and screamed as the wolf lunged for her feet, she jumped to the side just in time to see its teeth collide with the ground.  
"RUN SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed as she threw him into the air and he transformed into his large pink balloon self. "QUICK! GET OUTTA HERE!" She ordered as she picked up her pace and ran from the wolf Youkai.

Kagome glanced back only to see that Shippo was indeed running in the direction they had come from. She looked forward too late she realized. There was a large gaping hole in the ground before her, there was no time to change direction at this pace so she came to a dead stop, faced the wolf and readied her bow. The arrow never fired. The wolf lunged at her, sinking its teeth into her right shoulder just below the collar bone. The force of the impact from the wolf sent them both plunging into the pit. Kagome hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

"Ginta! Did you find it yet?" Hakkaku asked as he joined his pack mate at the edge of the forest on the mountains.  
"Nope. No sign of the Great Wolf anywhere… it's like he just disappeared off the face of the planet… his scent isn't even here anymore." Ginta said as he sat down in the grass and leaned back. "Koga isn't going to be happy… I can just tell." He said with a discouraged sigh.  
"Naw… I'm sure he'll understand… though didn't you smell something earlier…? It was sweet… almost like big sister." Hakkaku said with a smile and a tail flick.  
"Yeah I smelt it too… you think that Koga caught wind of it too…?" Ginta said as he looked over to his friend.  
"From this far down…? No way. It's too far even for him… you think we should look for her? I mean it was weird. There was the smell of sister but no dog turd… maybe she got lost..." Hakkaku said as his expression changed to alarm.  
"Oh… you think so…?" Ginta stood and began walking. "Maybe we should check and see then… just to be sure!" he began running to the place where they had smelled the miko in the forest.

The two Youkai were upon the scent in a matter of minutes, sniffing furiously around to try and find her.  
"Ginta? You can smell it too… cant you?" Hakkaku asked as he looked over.  
Ginta nodded and they both said the word at the same time.  
"Fear."  
"we better find her fast!" Hakkaku remarked as they began running after the scent. In a matter of moments they were upon the fissure in the ground where she had fallen, her body laid at the bottom of the hole, bloody and broken.  
"OH NO! OH NO OH NO HONOOHNOOOOOO!" Ginta yelled as he began running in circles grasping his head.  
"OI! Calm down! We need to get her out of there and bring her back to the den! Koga will be able to help her somehow!" Hakkaku said as he jumped down into the crack and began to pick Kagome's limp body up. Ginta joined him without hesitation and placed his head to her chest.  
"She's still breathing… and still has a heart beat!" Ginta said with a grin.  
"Good… at least she's only knocked out then…" Hakkaku said with a sigh of relief. "Now let's get her outta here and back to the den before night fall…"

Koga looked out over the eastern tribe as they settled down for the night. It had been a good day full of hunting and relaxing. Not a single thing could ruin his day. Until now that is. His nose picked up the familiar scent of his best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. But also of blood and the woman he loved. His heart beat once before he jumped off the cliff side and headed in the direction of the scent.  
'What could have happened…? I swear if Kagome is hurt because of that dog turd I'll smash his face in…' Koga thought as he sped up, his mind set on finding the source of the smell.

When he came to the source his heart leaped into his throat and then sunk into his stomach. The blood was Kagome's alright, her entire right side was covered in blood and her body was covered in bruises and dirt. Hakkaku lowered his head and took a step forward.  
"Boss… we're sorry…" Hakkaku started as he knelt down and placed Kagome's body on the ground gently.  
Koga dropped to his knees where he stood and looked them over, tears brimming in his sky blue eyes.  
"W…what happened…?" he asked as he began shaking his head.  
"we were looking for the Great Wolf like you asked us to… and well we smelt Kagome after a bit… when we went to look for her to see if she was okay… we found her like this… in a hole in the ground… we could smell fear in the air too…" Ginta explained as he kneeled beside Hakkaku.

Koga punched the ground in front of him and growled.  
"Who did this…?" he asked as he bared his fangs.  
"w-we don't know… the only smell we could pick up was hers and the small Kitsune. But we didn't see him anywhere…" Ginta said as he looked Koga over.  
"Where was he…? WHERE WAS THE PIECE OF DOG SHIT!?" Koga yelled as he stood and walked over to them.  
"He wasn't there! We swear! There was no trace of anyone but the two of them!" Hakkaku said as he backed up slightly.  
Koga growled and kneeled beside Kagome, placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Kagome… I never should have left you with that piece of shit…" Koga said as he bowed his head.  
Ginta turned to Hakkaku and whispered to him. "I think that Koga thinks Kagome is dead…"  
Hakkaku nodded and looked to Koga. He stared back at them.  
"She's not dead…? Then why lay her in front of me like that and make me think she was!?" he asked as he glared at them.  
"K-Koga… keep it down..." Kagome said as she opened her eyes slightly. And looked at him.

Koga perked up and peered over her. "Hey… good to see you're alive. We'll get you back to the den and fixed up in no time at all." Koga said as he picked her up bridal style and looked to his friends. "Good job… meet you back at the den."  
"OI!" they both shouted. Their cries landed on deaf ears as Koga ran towards the den, leaving nothing but a whirlwind behind him.  
"That guy… we save sister and this is how he repays us…" Hakkaku said as he began running, a hint of annoyance laced his voice.  
"Oh well…" Ginta said as he ran alongside Hakkaku.

Koga returned to the den in no time at all. He raced into the main cave and ordered for the healer to come at once. Many of the wolves and their Youkai brothers joined in the main cave and watched as Koga set Kagome down and waited for the healer. Once she arrived she assessed the damage done to Kagome.  
"This isn't as bad as it looks Koga, so you can put your mind at ease. She suffers from a bite wound," she showed him the bite in her right shoulder, the bleeding had long since stopped. "And a few bruises. But otherwise she is just fine. It will take her a few days to recover from blood loss and maybe a few weeks for the wound to completely heal. It must be looked after however or it will become infected." She said as she began crushing some medicinal herbs in a small wooden bowl.  
"Oh… thank Kami." Koga said as he sighed in relief. "Will you treat her then…?" Koga asked as he looked at the elderly Youkai.  
"Of course… just because I'm Youkai doesn't mean I do not have a heart. Where shall we take her? I can accommodate her in my own den until she is better if you would like." The elderly healer said as she looked her leader over with curious eyes. "I do believe that is the best idea for her right now in any case. If you would please bring her there I will attend to the young misses wounds." With that the healer stood and left the cave.

Koga picked up Kagome carefully and headed to the healer's den. He took his time and made sure not to jostle Kagome in the slightest.  
"Don't worry Kagome; Owla will take care of you…" Koga reassured the sleeping miko.  
Upon reaching the den of the Healer, a small outlook higher up from the rest of the dens, the sun began setting. Koga entered the den and placed Kagome on a bed of wolf pelts that Owla had prepared for her.  
"young prince, please bring me a bucket of water, some firewood and a few scraps of meat please." Owla asked as Koga began to leave.  
he nodded and gave a small smile. "of course." He left in a gust of wind and set out to get the items.  
Owla knelt beside Kagome and removed her clothing, setting it in a small pile beside her head. She covered Kagome's breasts and waist with thin strips of fur and looked the wound over.  
"oh Great One… what were you thinking to do such a thing to this poor girl…?" she asked as she let her fingertips lightly touch the wound on Kagome's arm. "to pass this on to this girl… was it really a good idea…?" she asked as she shook her head. "this poor girl… I will do my best to guide over her and protect her… I just hope you made the right choice…"

Koga entered the den once more and placed all of the items requested near Owla.  
"is there anything else I can do?" he asked as she looked Kagome over. She looked good in wolf fur he had to admit.  
"no. that is all. You can leave now. I have a lot of work to do if I am to clean and dress this by night fall." Owla said as she waved him away with one of her hands.  
"okay… I will come in the morning for an update." He said as he left the cave, closing a curtain of furs and leaves over the entrance.  
"I figured as much… young and eager." She shook her head and smiled softly. "Now… about this wound…" she mumbled as she dipped a small cloth like fur into the bucket of water and began cleaning the wound. She wiped away all the blood that covered Kagome's body and cleaned the wound. After the water had dried from the wound she began sprinkling some of the medicinal herbs onto the wound that she had crushed earlier. They reacted to the wound by soaking into it and becoming clear. Once sufficient enough paste was on the wound Owla smiled and wrapped the wound cloth and tied it in place.  
"there. That should do you for now." She said as she stood and turned to the back of the den, a few tunnels could be seen in the dim candle light. "I guess I can retire to my chamber for the night… if she move's I'll hear her in any case." Owla said as she slowly made her way to the right hand chamber and slipped inside.

'_Your name… its Kagome, am I right?' the Great One asked as he sat in front of Kagome. His fur was sleek and white, his eyes blue with flecks of gold in them. The once ragged wolf was majestic and youthful once again.  
'yes… I am Kagome… why did you attack me earlier…?' Kagome asked as she stared at the large Youkai.  
'I did not mean for it to be an attack. I am eternally sorry for the way that I came across. You see I am called the Great One to the wolf Youkai people. A god like figure for them. There comes a time in every god's life where this mortal life becomes too much for their soul to handle and our bodies begin to wither away. And so once this began to happen to me I left the Youkai village in search of someone with a strong enough soul to harbor my powers, someone who would be able to survive the power I hold and not perish from it. And I found you. You who have a strong soul, courage and a pure heart. I knew that you would be the one to be able to inherit my power. Please use it well… let the Youkai known as Owla guide you and look over you, she will be your friend and one of your greatest allies. Unfortunately my time is almost up, this is the last you will see of me, you must tell no one of this aside from Owla. Now go young one, and do my spirit proud.' _

_In a flash of light the Great One vanished and left only a large canine tooth on a rope string. Kagome picked it up and placed it around her neck and looked to the nonexistent sky.  
'thank you Great One… but I am so confused… I have no idea why you would bestow this upon me… what purpose for this is there I wonder…" she asked as she looked on and on into the abyss of her mind._

Well that's the first chapter. Can't wait to do the next hehe.  
The next chapter will be up soon I hope. I have a lot of great ideas. I just hope that some of my old reads find this again! Please read and review, and sorry if any of the characters seem OoC but I am trying my best here.


	2. This is how it works

Chapter 2: This is how it works.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Owla and the Great One were made for this story. This story is A.U! (If I have made up a character then I will state so in the Disclaimer at the beginning/end of a chapter)

0

00

000

00

0

Kagome sat up slowly and looked around. She was in a cave, that much she could tell. She was naked save for a few scraps of fur that were carefully laid over her private areas. She rolled her shoulders and let out a hiss of air as pain shot through her right arm. She looked at her arm and the memories came rushing back. The Great One, the wolf Youkai god had passed his powers down to her because he thought she was the right one to chose. She looked to her left and found a small tray of dried meat and a bowl of water. She picked up the meat and bit a small chunk off, it was salty but tasted okay. Once she finished the meat she picked up the bowl and drank the water down all in one go. She wiped her mouth of with the back of her hand and looked around once more. This time she noticed two small opening in the back of the cave, in one of them an elderly woman stood and watched her.

"I see you are awake now, child." The woman said as she came and sat beside Kagome.  
Kagome could tell almost instantly that she was a Youkai.  
"Don't fear child, I'm here to help you." The elderly Youkai said as she began to undo the bandages around Kagome's arm.  
"Thank you… but… where am I?" Kagome asked as she watched the Youkai work.  
"You are in the Eastern wolf tribe's den. Well, this is my separate den of course but in this area is the tribe." She explained as Kagome nodded. "You may call me Owla. I am this tribe's healer." She said as she gave Kagome a small smile.  
"Owla…? Oh... I was told… to talk to you about something… this wolf came to me in a dream. He told me that he had passed his power on to me…" Kagome then began to explain to Owla what had happened at the fissure in the ground and then in her dream.

Owla sat back and looked to the mouth of the cave and rubbed her chin in contemplation.  
"I see. So the Great One chose you then. This will be a difficult task. You realize young girl, that this cannot be undone easily once started. The fact that the Great One has chosen you as his heir is a great honor. One that I thought he would have bestowed upon Koga. However it seems fate did not want things to go that way. So now I am to help you along in this process. If you refuse… then the Great One's soul will be forever lost and so will his power.  
Kagome looked at the healer and tilted her head. "What are his powers…?" she asked with a tone of concern.  
"That my dear is all in the beholder. For someone like Koga it would have been extreme speed, sight and hearing. For me, it would have been adding to my healing knowledge. You see the Great One's power is not determined by what it he had, it is determined on what you already have. It latches onto the holder's power and increases it to a godly level. This is why the body deteriorates so fast. The last Great One, the one to pass his power on to you, lasted twenty three years before he became like that. He was brave, had a kind heart but lacked the soul to carry on. You however have not even gone through the transformation yet." Owla explained as she cleaned and re-dressed Kagome's wound.

Kagome looked like she was going to be sick. "You… you mean that I am going to turn into a giant wolf!?" she asked in horror as she looked at Owla, her eyes were wide and full of fear.  
"No darling. That's not how it works. Maybe if you were already a Youkai you would have turned into a wolf already, but since you are human, and a miko no less, the most you will inherit from the wolf god is a Youkai side. You will essentially become a Hanyou over time. But since the transformation has not happened in the usual fashion then I am guessing it will take time." Owla explained.  
"So… I'll turn into a Hanyou… I won't be human anymore?" Kagome asked as she hugged her knees to her chest.  
"Well… this is the first case I have ever witnessed that a Human has been chosen to be the next Great One… so I cannot be certain." Owla said with a shake of her head. She frowned and pat Kagome on the back. "I am sorry child. But… you were chosen for a reason."  
"it's alright… so long as I don't lose my human heart. I could never live with myself… can… you promise me that if I lose my heart… that you will kill me?" Kagome asked, her eyes were pleading.

Owla looked into the girl's eyes and sensing that she was serious, she nodded in agreement.  
"I will promise you this." Owla said as she grasped Kagome's hands and nodded. "So you will let me guide you then?" she asked.  
Kagome nodded. "I was a miko before this… so will my spiritual powers grow…?" Kagome asked.  
Owla nodded. "You were like the miko Kikyo, you possessed many powers that were like her own, and however you are different. You have never harbored hate for anyone, have you?" Owla asked.  
Kagome shook her head.  
"So then if this is the case you will surpass even that of Kikyo, perhaps you will become the most powerful miko this world has ever known. But, it is too early to tell just yet." She said as she stood and walked to the other side of the cave where she picked up a few things and walked back over to Kagome. "Koga will be here shortly to check on things, less you want him to see you like this I suggest you put this on." Owla said with a soft smile.

Kagome quickly put on the clothing that Owla provided with her and looked down upon herself. She was in a sleek white wolf Youkai outfit with small pieces of black armor; it was very feminine and looked surprisingly good on her. Her calves and forearms were covered in the same white fur with small bands of metal at the wrist and ankle. She smiled and turned around for Owla so the elder could see her.  
"That looks very good on you, Kagome." Owla commented with a low whistle. "Very natural." She added.  
"I have to agree." Koga said as he entered the cave and crossed his arms, a smile curling his lips.  
"Oh Koga I didn't see you come in" Owla said as she looked over to the wolf prince. As you can see she is up and moving, and doing fine. No need to further your stay here." Owla said as she waved Koga away.  
"Oh no, that won't be the case. I would like to talk to Kagome for a moment if she doesn't mind." Koga said as he looked to Kagome.  
"Oh… um of course." Kagome said as she joined him.  
Koga began walking out of the cave and up to the top of the outcropping for the village. Near the water fall at the very top was a few cherry trees and a small field. Koga walked Kagome over to one of the trees and sat down.

"So Kagome, mind telling me exactly what happened back there…? Why were you by yourself? And why did Hakkaku and Ginta find you in a crack in the ground with such a wound?" Koga asked as he looked her over.  
"Well… Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again… and it got me thinking. That maybe because they share a love from so long ago that it can't be broken… even though we've don't so much together it just isn't enough. And so I went home to my time for a few days… to do a few of my exams and cool off… when I came back through the well Shippo was waiting for me… he had said that Inuyasha wanted to speak to me at the place we met. And so I went to that place… and told him that he should be with Kikyo. Because that is simply how I feel… and so I told him not to follow Shippo and myself and we went for a walk… we walked for hours it seemed… and then we set up a picnic and ate… the next thing I knew we were being chased by this giant wolf… I threw Shippo in the air and he transformed… I told him to run… and then I turned around and the wolf lunged… it bit me and we fell… then I woke up here." Kagome explained as she played with the fur at the edge of her skirt.

Koga looked into the sky and nodded as she finished.  
"So he wasn't there to protect you is what it comes down to…" Koga said as he glared at the sky.  
"Well… I did tell him not to follow after us…" Kagome defended.  
"Kagome… you realize that if Ginta and Hakkaku weren't down there at that time that you could be dead right now?" Koga asked as he looked her in the eyes. "This is something serious Kagome… I was so worried…" Koga said as he grabbed her hands.  
For once Kagome didn't feel the need to take her hands from his, she allowed him to take her hands and sighed inwardly.  
"I'm sorry I worried you so much Koga… but I'm fine. Really." She assured as she stood. "And… if it's not too much trouble I'd like to stay for a while…" she said as he stood alongside her.  
"What…? Why would that be trouble? Of course you can stay!" Koga said as his tail began to wag. A goofy grin was plastered upon his face.

Kagome smiled at Koga and wiped her hands on the fur around her waist. "But… do you think you can do me a favor…?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes.  
Koga cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to the side. "What is it Kagome?" he asked.  
"Can you take me to the Bone Eater's well…" I'd like to go back home and get some things… I also dropped my backpack while running from the wolf… so I would need to get that too… if you wouldn't mind…?" she asked with a sweet smile.  
Koga stopped to think for a moment before sighing. "Are you well enough to travel?" he asked as he picked her up bridal style.  
She gave a small nod. "Just don't jostle me too much please." She asked as he began running towards the base of the mountains.

0

0

"This is the spot isn't it?" Koga asked as he looked around the area. "I don't see it anywhere… and it reeks of that dog here…" Koga complained as he sniffed around.  
"I'm sorry Koga…" Kagome said as she looked around for her bag as well. "Maybe I dropped it along the path while I was running… or… no I'm sorry… Shippo took it with him. I remember now." Kagome said as she covered her eyes with a hand. "I'm really sorry…" she said as she shook her head.  
"Kagome..." Koga said as he walked over to her and picked her up. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about. We'll just go back to that village then and see if that's where he went. As for Dog Turd, my pack will deal with him." Koga commented nonchalantly as he began running towards Kaede's village.  
"They aren't going to hurt him… are they?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Koga.  
"Naw, they'll just send him away." He said as he sped up.

0

0

Koga set Kagome down at the edge of the village and pat her on the shoulder. I'll be right here if you need me. Just call if anything happens." He said as she set out to find Kaede's hut. She reached it in moments and pocked her head inside.  
"Is anyone in here?" she asked as she looked around. Sure enough Shippo, Sango and Kirara were sitting inside by a small fire.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked her best friend over. "What happened to you!? And… what's with those clothes?" she asked as she stood and walked over to Kagome.  
Shippo lunged and grappled onto Kagome's neck, crying that he was sorry. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Kagome!" he cried.  
"Oh… it's okay Shippo! She reassured and looked at Sango. "I… was attacked by a Youkai and fell down into a hole… luckily for me Ginta and Hakkaku were there and took me back to Koga's village. Owla, Koga's healer patched me up and gave me these clothes to wear while mine were being washed." She explained.

Sango sighed in relief and hugged Kagome. "when Shippo came back yesterday without you we were so worried… he tried explaining what happened and once Inuyasha heard he went looking for you… he hasn't come back yet." Sango said.  
"I know… Koga said he smelt Inuyasha when we went looking for my backpack. You brought it back didn't you Shippo?" she asked.  
Shippo nodded and pointed to the bright yellow bag in the corner. "I'm sorry… I should have brought you back instead…" he said through hiccups.  
"Shippo, you did your best and that's all that matters she said as she winced slightly from her shoulder.  
"I actually just came to get my bag… I have some very important things to take care of… I'll see you guys soon…" she said as he picked up her bag and called out for Koga. He was there in a matter of three seconds.  
"It's a good thing Dog Turd isn't here. Let's get outta here." He said as he picked her up and ran towards the well.  
Kagome waved to her friends as they quickly disappeared.

"So let me get this straight. You're just going to jump in there… and be back out soon? That's how this works?" Koga asked as he looked into the well.  
"Pretty much. But don't try to follow me please… and if Inuyasha comes back before I can come out don't let him follow either." She said as she jumped over the lip of the well and crossed time to her own world.

Kagome quickly climbed out of the well and raced into her house, waving to her mother as she passed.  
"Kagome!? Is that you!?" he mother called after her as Kagome raced up the stairs.  
"Yes! I came for medicine!" Kagome called down.  
"Was one of your friends injured?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a concerned tone.  
"No… but I was. It will be okay though!" Kagome said as she came back down the stairs.  
"Oh my, would you look at this outfit? Where on earth did you get it from?" her mother asked.  
"Koga's healer gave them to me while my clothes are being washed. They were all bloody. So this will have to do for now." Kagome commented as she began to pack gauze, creams and other medicinal items.  
"Please be careful Kagome! You're always getting hurt while you're there!" Kagome's mother said with a sigh. Take whatever you need. Hojou is constantly bringing more thins anyway…" she said with a smile.  
"Thank you mom…" Kagome said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and continued packing. "I'll be staying with Koga and his tribe for a while… so I'll need to bring some food with me too." She said as she began packing a few pots, food and water bottles.  
"All I want is for you to be okay." Kagome's mother said as she helped her daughter. "And for you to visit me more often!" she said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

Kagome stood once she was finished packing and smiled at her mother.  
"I can try." She said and hugged her mom.  
"That's all I want. Now go, I'm sure they are waiting for you."  
Kagome hugged her mother again before she left the house and headed for the well. She leapt in and came out on the other side, she looked up to see Koga starring back at her.  
"Well that was a lot faster than I thought." He helped her out of the well and picked her up, this time on his back. "Let's head back now." He said as he began running. "I really don't need an encounter with that mutt right now. For your sake at least." He said as he looked back at her.  
"Thank you so much for this Koga…" Kagome said as she gave him a small hug.  
"Wha? For what?" he asked, confused.  
"For taking me back to get some things that I need. You were so care free about it and never complained once." She said as she smiled.  
"Naw, that was nothing. I mean if it's something you really needed then it isn't a problem for me. Besides, I'm fast so it's not like it took us all day or something." He said with a smile.  
Kagome laughed slightly and nodded. "Still. Thank you anyway." She said with a happy sigh.

0

0

Kagome set her bag down inside Owla's cave and looked around for the woman. She was sitting by a small fire and tending a brew.  
"Is it really okay for me to stay here with you Owla?" Kagome asked.  
"Of course it is girl, what kind of mentor would I be if I let you go gallivanting around all the time and stay out of my sight?" she asked with a smile.  
"Thank you very much." Kagome said as she began to pull things out of her bag. "If there is anything I can do around here then let me know… I don't want to be in the way." She said as she pulled out a few metal pots.  
"Of course, girl. Did you think that you would be getting to stay for nothing?" Owla asked with a smug smile. "as you can see I am old. Not old enough that I can't do things for myself, but it would be nice to have some help." Owla gave her a toothy grin.  
Kagome laughed and brought over the bots. "Here, you can use these for whatever you need. I brought food too." She said as she sat beside Owla.  
"Whatever for dear?" she asked as she took the pots and nodded. "Surely there is enough food here for you."

Kagome smiled and looked into the small fire. "It's not that, I just… I like my meat cooked and juicy rather than either raw or dried, that's all. I guess you can say I'm kind of picky." Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"Oh dear, don't fret. I'm sure that we can hunt and cook for you, if not I or you, then I am sure that Koga would do it." Owla laughed and took her brew off the fire. "Well let's get your wound cleaned again. Take the furs off and we'll add some of this to it. It will hurt at first but it will speed up the healing process."  
Kagome quickly undid her armor and took the furs off of her chest and exposing her right side to Owla. "I brought medicine from my time as well… so if this doesn't work then that stuff will." Kagome commented as Owla undressed her wound and started cleaning out the clear goo from before.  
"Now here, bite onto this so you don't yell." Owla instructed as she handed Kagome a rolled up piece of cloth with a piece of wood in it.

Kagome took it and placed it in her mouth, a curious look in her eyes as she watched Owla begin to pour the hot liquid onto the wound. Kagome bit down hard on the wood and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried her hardest not to let out any noise as the liquid seeped into her wound and hardened onto it. Once all of the liquid was in place and hardened Kagome released the wood from her mouth and fell forward, one hand on the cave floor, the other on her forehead.  
"That… was worse than I thought." Kagome admitted as she coughed.  
"I warned you." Owla said with a chuckle. "Now lay down for a moment until the solution completely hardens." Owla directed as she put one of Kagome's pots on the fire and poured water into it. "I'll make us some dinner."

Kagome walked over to her bed of furs and laid down on them, placing a pelt on her chest to cover it until she could get dressed again. Kagome yawned and smiled as the smell of cooking meat and vegetables filled the air; it smelled very earthy.  
"Kagome…?" Owla asked as she brought a bowl of stew over to her.  
Kagome sat up and looked to the woman. "Yes?"  
"you haven't felt anything weird yet have you? Like anything out of the ordinary?" Owla asked as she grabbed her own bowl.  
"Not really no. I'm sorry." Kagome said as she ate a spoonful of stew. "But if I start to notice anything then I'll tell you right away." Kagome said as she nodded.  
"Okay. It is very important." Owla said as she ate her stew.

Once Kagome finished her stew Owla dressed her wound in fresh gauze and Kagome dressed in her furs again.  
"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we will clean the wound again and start you on some exercises to test your abilities." Owla said as she stood and took the bowls out of the cave.  
"Okay. I look forward to it." Kagome said as she curled up on the furs and quickly fell asleep.

0

0

Kagome awoke from her sleep to find herself looking at Owla's eyes. The woman stood over her, a concerned expression over her face.  
"Kagome dear, can you sit up please? Slowly." She cautioned.  
Kagome tilted her head to the side and slowly sat up, keeping her eyes on Owla.  
"Oh dear… Kagome…" Owla said as she held up Kagome's hand mirror and showed her her reflection.  
Kagome's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but only a high pitched scream came out. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kagome cried out as she grabbed the mirror and looked herself over. Her once brown eyes (AN/: in the manga Kagome's eyes are blue, however in the anime they are Brown. So I'm going with her anime appearance as that is the most recognized.) Had tinted blue with gold specks like that of the Great One and she had large canines. She looked down at her hands and shuddered when she found she had claws instead of finger tips.  
"Kagome… it seems that… the transformation has happened. You're a Youkai now darling." Owla said as she looked Kagome over and sniffed her. "However… you still smell human… how are your senses?" she asked as she grabbed Kagome's hands and inspected the claws.

Kagome looked around and sniffed the air.  
"They're the same as they always have been! Owla…. Please… what's happened!?" Kagome asked as she began to become hysterical.  
"Easy does it, girl. If you go into a panic attack at this point it will only make it worse. It seems that only your physical appearance has changed at this point… stand up." She said as she stood along with Kagome. "Oh dear. You… have a tail." Owla said as she gave it a poke.  
Kagome shrieked and sat on it, her face going a bright red. "Owla… this is awful…" Kagome said miserably as she hugged her knees and put her forehead against her knees.  
"It'll be fine, Kagome. Don't worry too much about it. I did warn you that something like this would happen did I not?" Owla asked as she shook her head and walked around to Kagome's right side and pulled the furs away. "Let's check on this as well." She said as she began to undo the bandages.

Kagome watched as Owla removed the bandages. She gasped in shock and ran her left arm over the scar. There was nothing left but a slightly raised, perfect bite mark that was slightly pinker than Kagome's skin color.  
"It… it healed…?" Kagome asked as she looked to Owla. "Was this from the poultice last night?" she asked.  
"What…? No. I have used that brew many a times and it has never healed this fast before… maybe this was due to the transformation…" Owla said as she stood and walked to the cave mouth.  
"What is it…?" Kagome asked as she watched as Owla's tail went up in a puff and she growled.  
"I smell something awful… smells like… a dog." She said as she stepped out of the cave.  
Kagome followed after her, keeping right behind her. "A dog…? I don't smell anything but the fresh water and grass…" Kagome said as she looked over Owla's shoulder.  
"It IS a dog. Well… half a dog." Owla said with a snort. She looked to Kagome and shook her head. "You can come, so long as you stay right beside me. Or behind me. But never leave me." Owla ordered.  
Kagome nodded and they began walking down the hill towards the main den.

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU WIMPY WOLF!?" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed Koga against the side of the rock face.  
"What's it to you!? You want to find out so that you can take her back then leave her alone again!?" Koga asked as he kicked Inuyasha in the side.  
"What's that matter to you!? It's not any of your business what we do!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Koga.  
"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled as they came around the corner.  
Inuyasha crashed into the ground with a yelp of surprise.  
"Kagome! You don't need" Koga turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. "Fight… my battles…?" his eyes went wide as he took in her appearance. "What… what happened to you?" he asked as he dashed over to her.  
"I will tell you all you need to know in due time, Koga." Owla said as she stepped in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha recovered from his sit and rushed over to them. He looked Kagome over and sniffed the air. "What kind of sick game are you guys playing at!?" he asked as he glared at Koga, and then Owla. "This had better be just some costume! Tell me!" he ordered as he looked at Kagome.  
"You had better calm down…" Koga warned as he stepped in front of the women.  
"Inuyasha… maybe you should leave…" Kagome said as she peeked out from Koga's left side. "It's for the better… just… don't cause any problems." She said as she looked into his eyes.  
Inuyasha growled and looked at her with sad eyes. "Why… why are you doing something like this, Kagome? Won't you at least let me talk to you…? AWAY from these shitty excuses for Youkai." He added as he glared a Koga and Owla. By this time a large group of Koga's tribe had gathered around them. Some questioning why Inuyasha was here, others questioning why Kagome's appearance had changed so drastically. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Please… just… let me talk to you…" he asked as he took a step forward. "If you really want to stay after listening to what I have to say then I'll respect that… just… please." He asked again.  
Kagome looked at Owla and she shrugged before rolling her eyes and nodding. "Go… you have until noon." She said as she stepped to the side.  
Inuyasha scoffed and growled at the old woman. "Who are you to tell her how long she can be gone, bah-bah?" he asked.  
Koga growled and raised his claws to Inuyasha. "Watch it dog shit." He snarled as he took a step to the side.

Owla glared at Inuyasha and spit near his feet. "I am her mentor, and you would do good to be more respectful." Owla snarled.  
"I don't give two shits about something like that! And mentor? For what!? She doesn't need some mangy wolf to teach her anything! Now step aside!" Inuyasha ordered as he walked over to Kagome and picked her up.  
Kagome gasped at the harshness of his movements and winced as he bruises were pressed on. "Ouch…" she groaned as her head fell slightly.  
"Oh hush you. I wasn't that rough." Inuyasha said with a scoff. "I can't believe you Kagome." He said as he shook his head.  
Koga growled and stepped closer to them. "You see that? You just touched her and you hurt her…" Koga shook his head. "You disgust me…" he said as he turned around. "You have until noon to talk with her, on OUR grounds. You leave and I'll hunt you down… and don't think you can outrun me." Koga warned as he walked with Owla into the main den.

"Feh… whatever you say wimp." Inuyasha said as he bound away with Kagome, up towards the waterfall. Once they were there he set her down and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"What the hell happened!?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.  
"I… well. I don't need to tell you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she crossed her arms  
"yes you do! You need to explain to me first of all; why you look like this, what happened to you the other day and why you're staying here with these wolves!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome glared at him and jabbed a finger into his chest.  
"OW. Jeese!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped back. "Claws!?" he asked as he placed his hand to his chest and looked to see blood pooled in his hand.  
"Now listen here Inuyasha! You don't GET to order me around anymore! SIT." He thudded into the ground. "You don't GET to go and run around with Kikyo and then EXPECT me to forgive you all the time. SIT. You don't GET to be forgiven all the time! It isn't FAIR. You don't GET to come into my life and just think you can make me love you and then just break my heart! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she screamed as she stomped and clenched her fists. "I'm DONE with you hurting me!" she yelled as she loomed over his crumpled body. "Now listen here! If you have nothing nice to say then pick yourself up and leave! I don't want to have a conversation with you if you think you can just order me around as you please! I am not some toy, I am a human being!" she growled as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head. "You bitch…" he growled.  
"SIT." She screamed.  
"YOU FUCKER!" he spat out as his face collided with the ground. "I CAME HERE TO APPOLLOGIZE TO YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!?" he spat out as he stood again. "I was WORRIED about you… Shippo came back without you and you had me so worried… I thought something had happened to you… and I was right. I came here yesterday after finding the spot where it had happened… I smelt your blood… and then I come here to find out that you and that mangy wolf had already left! So now I came back today to check on you… and you're going to tell me that you're all fine and dandy, set up with the wolves… and you weren't even going to tell me, were you?" he asked as he stepped towards her.  
"Why should I have?" she asked. "I went back to Kaede's village and told Sango." She commented as she looked away. "I thought you would have run off with Kikyo already anyway." She said with a snort.  
"Kagome… if you had actually stayed the other day and listened to what I had to say… you would have found out that Kikyo left me. She left me… for good… she said that when the time came that we could be together again… that I should go and be happy in this life… like she would have wanted… that we would meet again in another life." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull and he looked to the ground. "I wanted to be with you…" he said as he took another step closer to her.

Kagome looked to the sky. "why… why NOW all of a sudden do you chose me over her… why did you wait for so long… why did you have to wait for me to decide… that I don't want to be with you anymore…" she said as her eyes became wet with unshed tears. "Do you know… how many times I cried over you…? How much you hurt me… in my heart?" she asked as she looked at him, her eyes seemed to dance like an ocean wave with the last glimpses of sun shining on the water's surface. "You broke my heart… many times… and I forgave you… many times. But this time… I think I am just going to let things go for a while…" she said as she looked away from him.  
Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. "I know I've hurt you Kagome… but please… this time… for real… it's over between Kikyo and I… she made that very clear… Kagome... please…" he pleaded as he bowed his head and stepped closer to her. "I don't want to lose you… you mean so much to me." He said as he looked up and his eyes glimmered with sadness. "I just… want you stay by my side…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kagome stepped backwards and shook her head. "Now… is not the time to ask me something like this Inuyasha… okay? Come back… in a month… give me time to think things over…and I'm very serious… Naraku isn't a threat right now and everything is just finally starting to calm down. Give me time. In exactly thirty days I will come to Kaede's village and talk to you again… until that time… do not face me again." She said as she turned around. "sit." She muttered softly as she ran back down the Cliffside towards the main den.  
Inuyasha collided with the ground and coughed as he stood. He didn't growl, yell, or glare at her. He just looked after her sadly. He stood and began a slow walking pace back towards Kaede's village.  
"If that is what you want… then I will respect it to show that I really am trying for you…" he said to himself as he wandered off.

0

00

000

00

0

Second chapter complete :3 if any of you are wondering what Owla looks like she basically looks like a plump elderly wolf Youkai with long black hair and many wrinkles. Will update soon. Review if you like. I'd like to read about what you guys think of this so far.


	3. Not Such a Bad Guy

Chapter 3: Not Such a Bad Guy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Owla and the Great One were made for this story. This story is A.U! (If I have made up a character then I will state so in the Disclaimer at the beginning/end of a chapter)

0

00

000

00

0

Kagome wandered into Owla's den and sat in her bed of furs. Her face was blank and her eyes were heavy with tears. She shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest as she began to sob uncontrollably into them. Her whole frame shook as she cried into her knees. She looked up suddenly as she heard footsteps across the cool stone floor and she quickly wiped her tears away.  
"Owla…" she muttered softly as she sniffled.  
"Dear child… what is wrong?" she asked as she walked over to Kagome and sat beside her, rubbing the small of her back with a gentle hand.  
"I… I told Inuyasha to leave… that I don't want to be with him… that I would tell him good bye for sure in thirty days… unless I changed my mind… I just… don't know how I had been so blind the entire time. He was always going after Kikyo… always hurting me and now of all times he chooses me?" she asked as she looked Owla in the eyes and her frown became deeper.

Owla looked to the opening of the cave and sighed. "Dear child, one thing you will learn is that love is a fickle game. Especially when it comes to men. Inuyasha will probably go back to that woman because that was his first love. He can never truly forget her. And I think that you know that deep down in here." Owla said as she pressed on Kagome's chest. "Just be patient. Wait for a month and if you still think that he will be true to you then go to him… if not then stay here. Regardless of your choice I will accompany you as your teacher." Owla said as a solemn look crossed over her features.  
"You don't have to do something like that…" Kagome said as she looked at the Youkai.  
"You bet your tail I do. If something would happen to you because you didn't have the proper skill yet then I would be sent to hell for not completing my job." Owla said with a snort.  
"Oh… well… I don't want something like that to happen." Kagome said as she shook her head and stood. "Since I am better… then maybe we should start training soon." Kagome said as she stood and walked to a basin of water and cleaned her face.

Owla joined her and nodded. "First we must cover basics. There are a few skill sets that you must learn. They are mandatory to your survival. You may chose witch you tackle first. There is medicine and healing, fighting, your Youkai attacks, which I suggest you learn after fighting, communicating with the animals of the tribe, and strengthening your senses and your body." Owla said as she thought. "There are a few other things to learn after these but these are the biggest things. The Great One must be strong, courageous and above all, have a kind heart. Be compassionate to those around you, ALWAYS." She added as she looked at Kagome.  
Kagome nodded and let her words sink into her head. "What about something like hunting?" she asked.  
Owla thought for a moment. "Until you are more versed with being a Youkai… or whatever it is you are right now then you will have to hold off on something like that. Seeing as how hunting is something very important, but at the same time non essential to you." She said as she stood. "You don't have to start today on whatever you chose but you will tomorrow. I expect to have an answer by dinner." She said as she walked to the mouth of the cave. "But for now let's join the others in the main den." She smiled at the young girl. "Many of the tribe would like to get more acquainted with you, and our prince is starting to get irritated that I am keeping you in my den all the time." She let out a laugh and shook her head.  
Kagome giggled softly as she followed Owla.

The walk to the main den wasn't very far but it took them a good amount of time to get there. Kagome liked the fact that no one seemed to be in a hurry all the time. She looked around and smiled as she watched the water from the falls crash into a small lake at the bottom of the cliff face.  
"Owla?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
The elder turned to face her. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I… I'll meet you in the den in a bit." She said as she took off back up the cliff.  
Owla sighed and shook her head, but had a smile on her lips. "Adventurous already… that is a good quality." She said as she turned around and walked into the den.  
"Owla, where is sister going?" Ginta asked as she watched her rave up the cliff.  
"Probably to jump down the waterfall." Owla said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT!?" Hakkaku asked as he looked at Ginta in fear. "Let's go get her!" they yelled as they took off after her.  
Koga appeared in front of Owla, he had been sitting at the fire pit until he heard Hakkaku yell. "What's with those two now?" he asked as he looked after them. By this time Kagome was already out of sight.  
"They went to chase after Kagome." Owla said as she walked past him.  
Koga looked at her strangely. "Why…?" he asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Oh, she went to jump off the waterfall." Owla said with a shrug and continued walking.

Koga immediately took off after her, using the full force of the shards in his legs. By the time he reached the top and over to the waterfall she was already there, looking down at the lake with a huge smile plastered on her lips.  
"KAGOME!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground. "Pardon me for that but, what are you thinking!?" he asked as he shook his head and looked into her eyes.  
Kagome was terrified, and her eyes showed it. "Did… I do something wrong?" she asked as she sat up.  
Koga nodded and then shook his head. "What were you thinking? Were you going to jump because of that idiot mutt face?" he asked as he stood and helped her up.  
"What? No!" Kagome said as she shook her head furiously. "I had seen it before… a few of the other wolves jumping off for fun. I wanted to try it… it looked like fun… and now that I have this body I want to try new things." She said as she looked at him. "Wait, you thought I was going to kill myself because of Inuyasha?" she asked as her face soured.  
Koga rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Well you didn't exactly seem happy when you came back… and I smelt your tears… so I thought you were just that upset. Please. Don't jump right now okay? Give it some time and when you're stronger then go." He said. "I'll even take you when you're better." He said with a smile.

Kagome thought about it for a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes slightly. "Okay…" she said as she huffed.  
Just then Hakkaku and Ginta appeared and looked at Kagome.  
"DON'T DO IT!" they both shouted in unison.  
"Bah! You're already too late for something like that!" Koga said as he walked over to the two of them and smacked them on the head.  
Kagome grinned and slunk away from the group very slowly. As soon as she was close enough to the edge she took a step back and then leapt off the edge, letting out a high pitched scream and laughing as she plummeted through the air.  
"KAGOME!" all three of the men shouted as they heard her scream. They dashed to the edge of the overhang and watched as she sped through the air.

Kagome straightened out her body so that her head was aiming towards the water and got ready for the impact. As soon as she hit the water she felt herself slice through the water. The impact was a lot less then what she was expecting. When she came to the surface she took a deep breath of air and began laughing. Many of the tribe had come and gathered around the water's edge and some stayed higher in the cliffs. They had all heard her scream and had come rushing over. They all stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome slowly stopped laughing and sway to the edge of the lake and climbed out. She then sat on the small stone out cropping and swished her feet in the water. She looked up to see Koga standing beside her only moments later, his expression was a tie between worry and anger.  
"Kagome! What on earth were you thinking!?" he yelled as he looked at her with stern eyes.  
"I wanted to see what it was like… I wanted to feel the wind. It was an amazing!" she said as her eyes lit up with joy, she was completely ignoring his anger. "Now I know why you run!" she said as she stood. "The feeling of the wind in your face, the freedom. Sure this was different but none the less it was so amazing!" she said as a great big grin broke out over her face.  
Koga shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "Look Kagome… don't do something so reckless like this again." He said as he shook his head. "You could have been killed." He added.  
"Not really." She said as her grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Like I said, I saw some of your tribe mates doing it!" she said as she crossed her arms.  
"That's because they are Youkai, Kagome!" Koga shouted as he gestured to some of them. They laughed slightly at the girl's braveness.  
Kagome's expression turned to that of a challenging grin. "So what? I'm sort of Youkai now too!" she said as she stepped closer to him.

Koga's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I have no idea how… but sure. Sort of. That still doesn't make you one!" he said as he grabbed her hands. "My woman should be more careful!" he said as his expression changed to mock hurt. "Otherwise I don't know what I would have done with myself… my poor young mate taken so early from me… would you really do that to me?" he asked as he gave her his puppy dog stare.  
Kagome only looked at him, her expression annoyed. "Koga, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not your mate. Get it through that thick skull of yours." She said as she patted him on the head and turned to leave. Many of the Youkai around them began laughing and howling at them. Some of the females even cheering Kagome on.  
Koga's tail slightly flickered in annoyance and he caught Kagome by the shoulder and growled.  
Kagome turned around and glared at him. "I thought you weren't so low as to try something like this with me Koga. But growling at me?" she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and poked him in the chest. "That's a no no if you want to be near me." She said as she leaned in and looked him in the eyes. A smile began creeping onto her lips. Besides, you'll have to be nice to me if you want me to be your mate. She said as she got in even closer to him, their lips a hairs width away. Her eyes hooded and she blew into his face and gave him a small push. He stepped backwards where there was no ground and found himself spluttering into the lake. The crowd around them began howling with laughter at their leader and the sassy miko. The wolves even joined into the chorus.

Kagome gave a small laugh before heading back up to the main den to be with Owla. Once she reached the main cave she looked around to see many of the wolves looking at her, some with confusion others with laughter in their eyes. One young girl even walked up to her and tugged on her fur skirt.  
"Big sister, you did a good job! Don't let that mean old Koga push you around!" she said as she gave Kagome a big grin, she had a few of her teeth missing. Kagome smiled down at her and leaned down.  
"Now, just because someone is being mean to you doesn't mean that you should be mean back okay?" she said as she smiled. "But sometimes," she whispered "it's nice to make someone humble every now and then." She nodded for the girl to go back to her mother and she did so. The mother gave a laugh and waved to Kagome. She waved back. Looking around the cave Kagome quickly found Owla. She was sitting by the fire pit.  
"So girl, had fun did we?" she said as she smiled.  
Kagome gave a small chuckle and sat with her. "At Koga's expense. Yes." She said as she sighed happily.  
"That's good. It's been a while since he's been put in his place." Owla said as her eyes sparkled in amusement.  
Kagome gave a nervous chuckle and her tail flickered. "So... I think I have decided what I want to learn first." She said as she hugged her knees to her chest and looked into the fire.  
"Oh, and what's that?" Owla asked.  
"I… want to learn how to fight during the day and learn to speak with the wolves at night before bed." She said as she looked over as a few wolves came in with their Youkai friends carrying in the days kill.

Owla chuckled and looked at the girl. "So full of enthusiasm. That's good. Well then you'll have to ask Koga to teach you to fight, he's the best here and something like that is no good for me to teach you. But I can teach you to speak with the wolves." She said with a smile. "I'll get one of the older more patient ones to help if they are willing." She added as she looked Kagome over.  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she hugged the elderly Youkai and smiled.  
Owla hesitated a moment before returning the gesture. She looked over Kagome's shoulder as they hugged to see a sopping wet Koga enter the cave just then. His expression was unamused. He stomped over to the two women and looked down. Kagome looked up at him and got to her feet. She gave him wide eyes that sparkled in the fire light.  
"Hello again Koga. I have a request." She said as she smiled big.  
Koga's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in a suspicious manner. "What is it…?" he asked as he crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look.  
"Kagome bit her lips slightly before asking. "Can you teach me to fight?" she asked.  
Koga looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "Why?" he asked.  
"I need to learn. That's the only thing I can tell you." She said as she looked down to Owla and she nodded in agreement. Koga looked at the healer and glared.  
"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" he asked as he glared.  
"yes." Owla said as she stood and patted Koga on the head. "But it's been decided not by us. It was someone else who made the choice for us." She said as she began walking towards the hunters to see what they had brought in.

Koga looked at Kagome with something she had never seen before. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Tomorrow at dawn… meet me by the waterfall." He said as he shook his head. "You'll have to do exactly as I tell you. Otherwise it won't work out." He said as he walked to a bed of furs and sat in them. He gestured for her to join him.  
"Oh no, that's fine. I think I'll stay with Owla." Kagome said as she walked over to Owla.  
Koga's eye twitched and he huffed in annoyance.  
"Looks like the old lady won over your own woman, eh Koga?" a female voice came from his left.  
"Not now Arianna…" Koga said with a sigh.  
"Oh don't be like that!" she said as she glared at him. She got up from her spot and sat beside him, gesturing for her daughter to stay put. "She's a nice girl isn't she?" she asked as she watched Kagome help with the pups over by the kill.  
"Yeah. She is." Koga said as he watched too. "That's part of the reason why I think she doesn't like me." He added as she sighed in annoyance.  
"Well… I can always find out for you. Since my husband is a hunter and my daughter is already learning to do things on her own… it wouldn't be a problem for me to get to know her and try to help you out." She said with a big grin.

Koga looked at the Youkai and rubbed his chin. She was quite beautiful; she had short ref hair the fell to just under her ears and golden eyes. Her skin was tanned but on the verge of being a whiter color. Her frame was slightly shorter than Kagome's and her muscular build was slightly more bulky than that of Sango's.  
"What do you want out of it?" he asked with a skeptical look.  
"Oh you know…" she said as she giggled. "I want a new den for my family. One higher up… say in the main den where all your closer comrades get to stay." She said as she extended her hand for him to shake.  
Koga thought about it for a moment. "Fine. You can have the one that's been empty for a year… the one near the very back of the tunnels." He added. "But!" he took her hand in his and shook. "I want some details about how she feels about me before you even stick a toe in there." He added as he looked into her eyes.  
She nodded and shook his hand, her tail wagging.  
"Now go." He said as he gave a wave of his hand in dismissal.  
Arianna got up and walked over to her daughter and spoke softly to her, then pointed at Kagome.  
Koga watched as the little girl got up and ran over to Kagome, pulled on her arm and then dragged her over to Arianna.

"Sorry for my daughter's enthusiasm, but I thought I would invite you to sit with us for dinner." Arianna said as she smiled at Kagome. "You don't really know anyone from here yet so I thought it would be nice for you to get to know someone other than Koga, Owla and then those two." She said as she pointed at Ginta and Hakkaku.  
"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Kagome asked as she sat down with Arianna.  
She smiled and winked at Kagome. "Of course not. In fact I think it would be my pleasure." She said as she grabbed her daughter and put her in her lap.  
Kagome looked at the two and smiled. "You're daughter is beautiful." She remarked.  
The girl turned a deep red and smiled. "My name is Sky." She said as she gave her a grin.  
Kagome giggled and smiled back. "I'm Kagome." She said.  
"Oh I know!" Sky said as her eyes went big. "You're big sister! Koga's mate!" she said so loud that the entire group inside the main cave could hear her.  
Kagome turned a bright red and shook her head. "Oh no no no." she said as she put her hands up in defense and shook her head furiously. "I'm just his friend." She added as she looked down at the furs.

Sky cocked her head and got out of her mother's lap and went over to Kagome. Arianna laughed.  
"Why not? Do you not like our leader? Do you think he's ugly? Or weak or too hairy?" she asked as she tried to get Kagome to look at her. "You can tell me!" she encouraged. "Ohhh I get it! It's cuz he's a meanie!" she said as she grinned.  
Koga glared over at the little girl but stayed put.  
"No you have it all wrong, sky." She said as she looked at the little girl. "You see, where I come from, a man has to woo a girl before she will like him! You can't just go around claiming a girl and expecting her to with it." Kagome explained to the little girl. She looked just like her mothers; except her eyes were a bright blue and her hair fell down in spirals to the middle of her back.  
"Oh… so Koga thought he could just take you cuz he's leader!? How rude!" she yelled as she stomped her foot. "I'm gunna go tell that meanie!" she said as she turned around.  
Kagome caught her by the shoulder and gently pulled her back." There's no need for something like that to be done." She said as she smiled.  
"Okay. Then if you don't want anything done about it why don't you go be with him?" she asked, confused.  
"Well like I said, a man doesn't just get to tell a woman that she is his. She has to fall in love with that person." She tried to explain to the young girl.  
"Like mamma and papa?" she asked as she looked to her mom. "They are always looking at each other weird! Like how Koga looks when he day dreams and thinks no one is around!" she added with a grin.  
Koga went ridged and snorted.  
Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes that look is a look of adoration and love. So I guess it counts." She said as she smiled.

Owla came over and joined them along with Arianna's husband, a tall bronzed Youkai that looked more swift than powerful. He had the same eyes as Sky and had dark brown hair. He smiled and looked at them all, he carried a wooden tray with meet on top of it. He placed it down and Arianna immediately stood and embraced him.  
"The hunt was good today Jima?" she asked with a grin.  
"Well, it was in a way yes. A few men got injured when we took down that big boar. But other than that it was fine." He said as he sat down and grabbed a piece of meat.  
"Kagome, we should get going now." Owla said as she gestured for her to follow.  
Kagome stood and bowed to Arianna and her husband. "Thank you for having me." She said as she walked away with Owla.  
"Now, tonight we can start the speaking training if you wish, or we can wait until tomorrow if you so wish." Owla said as she trudged up the walk way to her cave.  
Kagome thought for a second before she nodded. "We can start today. It's no big deal." She said as she looked off into the darkening sky.

Once back at the cave Owla gave a high pitched whistle that consisted of two tones and lasted for three seconds. A few minutes after an older looking wolf padded into the den, its fur was a dark brown with a few streaks of grey throughout its pelt. It barked a few times before walking into the den and sat down in front of Kagome.  
Owla started a fire and began to make a meat stew for Kagome and herself.  
"Now, try to talk to her. Have a regular conversation and watch how she reacts, her face and body language should be the first thing you learn." Owla instructed.  
Kagome looked at the wolf's intelligent eyes and smiled. "Hello she said.  
She wagged her tail.  
Kagome grinned and gave the wolf a pet on her head. "How are you?" she asked as she watched the wolf.  
The wolf rolled its eyes and sighed, then slumped its shoulders slightly.  
Kagome nodded and shrugged. "Just one of those days for you huh?" she asked.  
The wolf gave a slight grin and then a series of yips and barks came from her throat.  
Kagome looked puzzled for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry; I don't understand she said with another shake of her head.  
The wolf pawed the ground and then rolled over and imitated a puppy playing.  
"Ohhh those puppies wouldn't leave you alone huh?" she asked as she chuckled.

The wolf gave a happy wag of her tail snorted in annoyance.  
"Their young, they don't yet understand how hard it is for you!" Kagome encouraged as she tapped her chin. "You just have to be patient." She said with a grin.  
The wolf rolled its eyes and walked over to Owla.  
"Done already?" she asked.  
The wolf barked a few times and sat down.  
"I see. Well then that's all for tonight." Owla said to Kagome with sigh.  
"What? Why?" Kagome asked with concern. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.  
The wolf lay down and looked at her.  
"No dear. But there is no need to teach you something like this when you are already good at it. However you will have to learn the mind speak later on. But until you fully turn you will not be able to learn this skill." Owla said as she stirred the stew.  
"Oh..." Kagome said as she lay back on her furs and thought for a while.

The stew began to fill the air with the smell of gravy and meat, it was nice and Kagome soon realized that she had fallen asleep.  
"There you are girl." Owla said with a chuckle. "Your dinner is ready." She said as she handed Kagome a bowl of soup.  
Kagome took the bowl and began eating. Once she was done she put her bowl down and yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Kagome said as she stretched.  
Owla nodded and took her bowl. "Good night Kagome, I shall rouse you from sleep before dawn." She said as she walked away.  
Kagome curled up under her furs and quickly fell asleep.

_0_

_0_

"_Kagome." A voice much like her own asked into the darkness. "So… it has been decided within your own heart that you will take this on fully?"  
Kagome looked around the darkness for the voice but found nothing.  
"I see." The voice said. "Well the transformation with take place in that case. Do you want this? Do you truly want this? It will mean the world to some around you, and be devastating to others. I will stay with you if you wish so… and disappear when you are ready." The voice felt closer than it had been before. "I need you to be ready." It said in her ear.  
"How will I know?" Kagome asked.  
"You will feel it. Don't you now? Didn't you feel it when you jumped? That free feeling. Don't you like it here? With the wolves?" the voice said as it began drifting around her.  
Kagome thought for a moment. "I love it here… it's so peaceful and… calming. I love the animals and the Youkai here… I don't want to leave." She said as the realization hit her. "But at the same time I know I can't stay… because of Naraku… he will be a threat… and I don't want these people hurt." She admitted. _

_The voice laughed and growled at the same time. "Unless… this is how it was meant to be?" it came right up to her and blew air in her face. She still couldn't see it however. "What if… this is the way to defeat Naraku?" it asked.  
"Is it?!" Kagome asked as she looked around frantically.  
"It can be… if you let it." The voice said in a sly tone. "If you embrace the powers and the people… then you will become able to defeat Naraku. The powers of the Great One in combination to your holy powers… yes. I can see it clearly. You will be powerful… but you will not be overcome by this power." The voice said.  
"Please… I want it to protect the ones I love… I don't want to just stand by anymore… please." She pleaded.  
The voice gave a small sigh before it appeared before her. It was a beautiful huge black wolf. It had her eyes, her sleekness in the fur and the same flowing tail.  
Kagome gasped and looked it over._

_The wolf sat before her and nodded. "That's right, I am you. Well in a sense. I am your Youkai self. I will guide you along in your dreams. That is all I can do. Once you fully balance out the power of the Great One then we will be able to speak whenever you want to. Are you sure you want this…?" she asked again.  
Kagome nodded, a look of determination crossing over her face. "I want this. With all of my heart." She said as she stepped closer to the wolf. "Let me be who I am destined to be." She said.  
The wolf grinned, showing all of its many teeth. "Then… let us not hesitate. Gain the trust of the wolves, gain their leaders trust as well. For that is very important. He will be a great ally in the times to come." She said as she stood and stepped towards her.  
"I understand… what about Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
"That dog may be a problem in the time to come. He does nothing but impede you. He does nothing but distract you." The wolf said as it stood straight. "Remember that. Now… let's go." She said as she walked up to Kagome and butted her with her head. _

_0_

_0_

Kagome woke up and looked around the cave, the sun was still not yet at the horizon but she could see almost as if the sun was already up. The air smelt of dew and spring time. The noises that filled her ears were that of being outside. She gasped suddenly as she realized that her senses were a lot keener. She stood and rushed over to Owla's separate cave. "Owla! Owla wake up!" she urged as she shook the elder woman.  
She stirred and looked up at her. "Kagome, dear? What is it?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. Kagome was surprised at how well she could see.  
"It's happened already… I had the wolf me come to me in my dreams… she told me I could stop Naraku once I mastered myself… I think… that I am Youkai now." She added as she kneeled down. "I can see, smell and hear a lot better now since I woke up…" she said as she looked kind of concerned.  
Owla nodded and sat up. "You smell different too child." She said as she sniffed Kagome.  
"The wolf me… said that I should gain the trust of the pack…" Kagome added.  
"That would be wise." Owla added. "Now go and tend to your business." She said as she got up.  
Kagome nodded and headed out of the cave, a hop in her step. She smiled as she reached the waterfall and sat down, letting her feet hang over the edge of the cliff.

A smiled crept onto her face as the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon. The wind blew in her face and she stood up, sniffing the air. "Some ones coming." She muttered to herself as she sniffed again. Her nose wrinkled as the smell got stronger.  
"Enjoying the view?" Koga asked as he came to a stop near her.  
She sniffed him and got really close to him, so close that the furs on his shoulders tickled her nose.  
"Kagome…?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's you." She said as she sniffed again, practically climbing on top of him to smell.  
Koga grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Something wrong?" he said with a grin.  
"No… you just smell different now." Kagome said as she continued to sniff him. "It smells… good." she said with a slight smile.  
Koga laughed and pushed her away slightly, yet gently. "Now, let's get to doing what we came here to do." He said as he mentally kicked himself for pushing her away.

Kagome pouted slightly but took up a slight fighting stance. "Do we have to right now?" she asked as she looked around, obviously distracted by all the new sights and smells. "Can't you just show me around?" she asked as she looked at him with pleading eyes.  
Koga looked at her and a sly smile appeared on his face. "Okay… but tomorrow for sure we start on your training. Ne exceptions." He said as he nodded and crossed his arms.  
Kagome jumped on him, giving him a tight hug and stopping to sniff him more. "Why didn't I notice this before…?" she asked as she breathed in his scent.  
Koga laughed and placed a hand on her back. "Maybe it's because you've never been this close before." He commented.  
Kagome stopped and got off of him, her face flushed. "Sorry." She commented as she looked at the ground.  
Koga put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Hey, was I complaining?" he asked. "Besides, I think it's important for a woman to like her mans sent." He added as he laughed.

Kagome glared at Koga slightly but let it slide this time. By this time the sun had just peaked the horizon and was just finished coming up. The bottom of it just barley still touched the ground. "Can you give me a tour of the main den?" she asked.  
Koga gave a chuckle. "Sure. First I'll show you around the area first. Just so you don't ever get lost." He said as he gestured for her to start walking to the other end of the waterfall. He watched as she went and noted how her walk was different from before. She had an air of confidence around her and her step was more sassy like. He gave himself a nod and followed after her. His eyes wandered from her feet to her waist. Her tail he noticed flickered ever so slightly as she walked, almost like she didn't know how to control it. His eyes lingered for a moment before they moved up to her shoulders. The same as they had always been, slender and covered by her thick, silky raven hair. He smiled to himself and sauntered over to her, picking her up from behind, bridal style.  
Kagome let out a small eep as he picked her up and then looked at him quizzically. "Now Kagome… I just want to know what you and Owla are keeping from me." He said as he began running away from the den.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes turned sad. "Koga… ever have something that you know you can't tell someone because of a promise…? That's kind of how this is right now." She said as she shook her head softly. "I really wish I could tell you… but I just can't." She admitted as she looked down at her crossed arms. She felt him sigh and then come slowly to a halt. He put her down and looked into her eyes.  
"Kagome." he stopped and looked into her eyes. "Why…?" He asked."Why do you stay with Owla… why don't you tell me…? Why did you not go with Inuyasha?" he asked as he looked at her with sadness.  
Kagome sat in the lush green clearing they had stopped in and looked around. Many wild flowers grew in the clearing. But the ones that caught her eye and the most abundant ones were the blue and gold hydrangeas that bloomed everywhere. "Because… I don't love him anymore… he has just… hurt me too much, Koga. And because I was told to rely on Owla…" she said as she picked a hydrangea and sniffed it.  
Koga sat beside her and crossed his legs. "This… is the forest of the Great One…" he said as he watched her. "By the description you gave us when you woke up I'm just going to guess you were attacked by him…. Weren't you." He said as he looked at her. The shade in the clearing made his eyes look a lot darker than they were.

Kagome looked at him sadly. 'The Great One never said anything about him guessing…' she thought.  
"That's why you transformed like this… isn't it? That's why you want to learn everything and stay in this place." He said as he looked at the ground. "I was supposed to be the next Great One, I'm sure Owla already told you that…" he said as he looked at her. "I'm not mad though, Kagome. Just so you know. In fact, I think it's great, my woman will be a powerful Youkai leader, just like me." He grinned and gave a small chuckle. He looked at her when she felt her lean against him. "Kagome?" he asked as he craned his neck to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.  
"No… let's… just stay like this for a bit…" she said as she sighed and closed her eyes. "I just feel guilty…" she said as she shook her head against his arm.  
Koga lifted his arm and pulled her close. "Don't be. In a way I'm glad… because the fact that he chose you means that you are really worthy. So that makes me happy." He said as he looked down at her.  
Kagome looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you Koga. That really makes me happy." She said as she snuggled into him. "You really aren't that bad of a guy." She said as she pat him on the leg and looked up at the sky.

0

00

000

00

0

chapter three :D longest chapter I have ever done ;-;'  
also Arianna was originally created for the first time I did My Everything so I saw fit to add her into this story somewhere :3 hope you enjoyed. Read and review and me kind to one another. :3


	4. The Choice

Chapter 4: The Choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Owla, Arianna and the Great One were made for this story. This story is A.U! (If I have made up a character then I will state so in the Disclaimer at the beginning/end of a chapter)

AN/: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story. Thank you for being so patient and for all the great feedback! I know I have bad spelling and grammar but you're all staying strong through it! Thank you so much! I'm so grateful for all of my followers and reviewers!

0

00

000

00

0

~twenty nine days later~

Kagome looked up to the sky and sniffed the air. An unusual scent had passed over the den in the middle of the night and she had gone to investigate. She thought back on the last three weeks and snorted softly. Since the time with Koga happened she had begun to completely ignore him, she even avoided him. She had done her fighting training with him every morning, but other than that she stayed away from him. She smiled as she reached the source of the stench. It was a large bird demon feasting on one of the wolf sentries. Kagome growled and bared her fangs and claws and knelt down to pounce. She rolled her shoulders once and pounced on the giant bird, digging her claws into its back and ripping out its air pipe with her teeth.

She spit the blood from her mouth and pushed the carcass to the side and looked over the remains of the wolf body. It was badly torn into and bloody. She couldn't make out the markings or any other significant familiarities. She shook her head and laid a hand on the remains and closed her eyes for a moment before standing and beginning to walk away. She began a slow walking pace back to the wolf village and began humming to herself as she thought things over. Today was the day that she was to head back to Kaede's village and confront Inuyasha. However the case was, deep in her mind a knowing feeling was always there telling her that this was not something she should do yet. She didn't want Inuyasha to plead with her, get mad at her or anything of the sort. He had kept true to his word and stayed away from the wolf tribe and its village. Scouts reported daily that the only thing they picked up of him was the scent that was leaving, eventually the reports of his scent stopped completely. She sighed and looked up at the sky and shook her head. What would he think now that she was a full Youkai? Well at least that's what Owla had told her last week, that her scent was no longer human and it had changed to that of a Youkai. Owla had said it in the most basic way.  
'_You're no longer human, child. You look and smell of Youkai now.'_

At first Kagome didn't believe her, but when she had went to the main den for dinner that night everyone around her had congratulated her on making the change at last. Even Arianna sniffed her a few times to confirm it. She had said to Kagome; 'if you're not Youkai now then I'm not a woman.' Kagome had mulled the facts over and over in her mind all night. If she was a full Youkai then that might enrage Inuyasha. She would have what he wanted so desperately. And the thought made her smile. For once she would have the upper hand in something. But at the same time her guts twisted in guilt. She shook her head again and began sprinting back to the village in an attempt to make it there for morning training.

"Kagome, you're late." Owla said as she gave a disapproving shake of her head.  
"Sorry… I had smelt something odd earlier and went looking for it… it was a giant bird that was devouring a wolf." She said as she frowned. "I dealt with it though." She said as she nodded and hugged the elder. "Now I guess we can continue with today's lessons?" she asked as she quirked and eyebrow and looked around. "Wait… where is Koga?" she asked.  
"The prince is attending to the birth of a new litter of pups." Owla said with a smile. "One of his dearest friends is having them. He sends his apologies and told me that you should spend no more time fighting with him as he has no more to teach you at the moment." Owla frowned and shrugged. "I have no idea what it means but at the very least is today not the day that you should be going home to see your dog?" Owla said with a grimace.  
Kagome nodded and sat in the grass. Owla joined her. "It is… but I don't know if I'm ready for it yet… I'm Youkai now, I know how to fight… and my spiritual powers have grown a bit…" she said as she fiddled with the lining of her fur skirt. "But I don't know if I'm ready to have to face my heart yet." She said as she closed her eyes.

Owla patted Kagome on the back and kissed the side of her head. Since Kagome's time there the elder had become like a second mother to Kagome. "Dear, it's not like you have to make every choice in such a small amount of time. If the mutt is true and wanted to be with you then he would have done so a long time ago. Love is a once in a blue moon thing to find. And once you find the real thing it can never be replaced." Owla said as she took out a small rock from a pouch in her furs. "Love is like a rock, strong and sturdy, but easily broken or eroded. Once you lose it you can't simply put it back together. And that is why I believe that Inuyasha is not the right choice for you." She said as she placed the rock in Kagome's hands.  
Kagome looked to her, a puzzled look over her face. "I don't get it." She said.  
"Look, I'm going to be blunt now." Owla warned. "Inuyasha will always love Kikyo, no matter how much he tries to deny it or not feel it. It will always be there. And because you are her reincarnation you are and always will be second to her. Let him know that you don't want that. Unless you are a complete buffoon and want something like that." She said as she shook her head.

Kagome thought over Owla's words for long minutes as they sat together in silence.  
"My friendship with Inuyasha is priceless… what I have here with the wolves is too… but I guess I can't have both can I?" she asked.  
Owla thought for a moment. "One can never have everything they want." She said thoughtfully. "Until you make up your mind on what you want." She said. "There may be ways to keep Inuyasha as a friend and us as a home, but I know not how at the moment."  
Kagome stood and looked at Owla thoughtfully. "Thank you for this talk. I'm going to go and tell Koga that I'm leaving for a few days." She said as she turned to walk to the main den.  
"He won't be at the den, Kagome!" Owla called after her. "He'll be in the bottom caves, the last one on the left!"  
Kagome nodded and waved.

Finding the cave wasn't as easy as she thought, there was a jumble of tunnels and caverns that ran all over the place. Kagome had to rely on her nose to find Koga and when she did she had to stop and stare. Koga was sitting with his friends, looking down in his arms at two tiny babies. They were so new looking, they still cried from being birthed and Koga just stared at them with a look of something Kagome couldn't quiet put her finger on. It seemed to be a mixture of adoration and happiness. But at the same time she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. She stood at the mouth of the cave and just watched the scene play out in front of her. Never had she even thought that Koga was capable of such a look. She smiled and sighed softly to herself. The mother looked over to her after a while and smiled.  
"Well if it isn't Kagome." She said with a kind smile. "Care to come in?" she asked.  
"Oh no!" Kagome said as she shook her head and raised her hands. "I just came to tell Koga that I'm leaving now. It's been thirty days and I need to go back home now." She said as she looked to Koga. His expression was covered in shock.

Koga stood, handed the children to their mother and went over to Kagome.  
"Leaving?" he asked as they began walking out of the tunnels towards outside.  
"yes." She said blankly.  
"Why?" he asked as he tilted his head and frowned, his icy eyes were swirling with confusion and sadness.  
"Well… because I told Inuyasha that I would come to the village and talk to him, don't you remember?" she asked as she rolled her eyes slightly.  
"Well yeah I remember that… I just thought that because of everything you have here that you wouldn't want to go back to that place." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"It's not like that, Koga." Kagome said as she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I miss my mom, my brother and my friends too." She said as she closed her eyes and stopped walking. "I miss Sango, Miroku, and Shippo…" she said as she sniffled.  
Koga's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "I never… you never said anything." He said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes.  
Kagome sighed and shook her head and continued walking. "that's because at the time I was just so mixed up in all my training and becoming a Youkai that I never realized that this much time had passed." She remarked as they reached the outside.

Koga looked to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Kagome shook her head and laughed half heartedly. "That's something Inuyasha never would have done… apologizing for making me miss home…" she said as she smiled softly.  
Koga looked appalled. "For one, I'm not Inuyasha, and for two to miss ones family is perfectly normal." He said as he crossed his arms.  
Kagome looked to him thoughtfully and gave him a smile. "That's right. Family is very important to me. So I will go and see them and come back soon." She said with a bigger smile.  
Koga thought for a moment. "Then at the very least for your own safety, please take one of my wolves with you." He said with a frown. "Doesn't matter who or witch one." He said as he stopped. "But I won't have you going alone."

Kagome thought for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. Then I'll ask Arianna if she will accompany me." Kagome said as she smiled.  
Koga grinned and nodded. "Go and wait with Owla and I will get Arianna for you." He said as he took off towards the main den. Kagome looked after him and shrugged.  
"For some reason he's a lot more eager to let me go with her than I thought he would be." She mumbled to herself as she began walking back up to Owla's den.

0  
0

Koga stopped dead center in front of Arianna as she was playing with Sky and looked down at her.  
"I have a mission for you." He said with a big grin.  
Arianna looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Go with Kagome. She wants to go home, see her friends, family and then talk with that mutt I guess." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Go with her, make sure she's safe, and whatever you do, make sure she doesn't choose to stay with that mutt." He said as she stood and pet Sky on the head.  
"Well that's a heft order. What am I going to do about Sky?" she asked.  
"I'll make sure she's well looked after, don't you worry." He said as he turned to leave. "Kagome wants to leave now, so you better hurry it up." Koga said as he walked away.  
Arianna sighed and looked down to Sky. "Sorry baby girl, mommy has to go and baby sit." She said with a sigh.  
Sky nodded and got up and began walking to the exit of the den. "Be safe, mommy." She said with a large grin.

And with a final hug Arianna took off towards Owla's den and Kagome.  
"Oh how I hope this girl doesn't take too long." She said with a shake of her head. Upon reaching the den she found Kagome sitting on the edge of one of the cliff faces and she waved.  
"Are you ready Arianna?" Kagome asked as she stood.  
"If you are." She said with a smile.  
"Then let's get going." Kagome picked up her large yellow back pack and the two women began a slow jog out of the wolf village and set a path straight to Kaede's village.

The journey from the wolf's den to Kaede's village seemed a lot longer than it had before. Maybe it was because running with Koga would go by so much faster because of the jewel shards. The journey took over half a day. By the time they reached the border of the forest Inuyasha the sky was already darkening and it was most likely that the village was settling down for dinner. Kagome turned to Arianna and put a finger to her lips.  
"Let's not make any sound and head to the well first." She said as she turned and headed for the well.  
Arianna shrugged and followed Kagome without question.

Upon reaching the well Kagome gestured for Arianna to hide in the trees.  
"Just make sure to stay down wind so that Inuyasha doesn't get a whiff of your scent. That would cause problems. I'll be back in a few hours." Kagome said as she hopped over the edge of the well and was teleported once again to her time. She climbed out of the well and was greeted by her fat cat, Buyo. His fur stood on end and he began hissing and spitting at Kagome.  
"Oh enough of that." Kagome said as she picked the fat cat up. "It's me, Kagome." She said in a reprimanding tone. The cat looked at her and sniffed, then glared and wriggled out of her grasp. Kagome shook her head and headed into the house. In the kitchen her mother was busy preparing supper for the house hold.

"Momma!" Kagome said as she hugged her mother. Her mother turned and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Kagome…? Is that you? What had happened to you!?" she asked in a shocked tone as she staggered backwards slightly then regained herself.  
"Oh… I guess I forgot…" Kagome said as she looked herself over. "Well… after I got back to the feudal era from my last visit I went for a walk with Shippo. A giant wolf attacked us and Shippo managed to get away while I led the wolf away… then I fell down a pit with the wolf and it bit me. Turns out it was some kind of god and now I'm its heir." She explained as her mother readied some tea for the both of them.  
"I see." Her mother said as she sat down. "So how long is this for?" she asked with a knowing smile.  
"I think forever." Kagome said with a sigh. "But it doesn't change who I am!" she said as she grinned.  
"Of course not dear, it doesn't matter how you are on the inside, but WHO you are on the inside." She said with a smile.  
Kagome grinned and sniffed her tea. "This smells great!" she said as she took a sip and her tail began to wag.  
"Oh..." Kagome's mother said suddenly as she spotted the wiggling appendage. "Well that certainly is new as well. Honey I know you probably came back for school and such things… but how do you expect to go back looking like this?" she asked.

Kagome looked around and thought for a few moments before shaking her head. "I don't intend to go back… I was thinking of faking my death or something. For everyone to see me like this would only cause me and the family problems and draw unwanted attention to us." She said as she frowned.  
Kagome's mother shook her head. "You realize that if you do something like that you can never leave the temple while you're here… and Souta might let it slip. It would be problematic to do something so drastic." She explained. "The best we can do is say you've went into a deep coma from slipping down the stairs or something." She said with a shrug.  
Kagome nodded. "Well that sounds like something I would do." She laughed alongside her mother.  
"Now, as to your visit?" her mother asked. "How long is it for?"  
Kagome frowned and stood. "A few hours…" she said as she bowed her head. "I need to go back and settle some unfinished business." She said with a sigh.  
"Are you at least going to stay for supper?" she asked.  
Kagome shook her head. "Not now. Maybe I will be back soon. I'll tell Koga that it's important for me to visit often." She said with a small smile.  
Kagome's mother stood and walked over to her and embraced her daughter. "Alright. Just be safe and whatever you do, don't let anyone push you around!"  
Kagome laughed. "Never again." She said with a smile.

Kagome smiled again before heading upstairs to pack some of her things. She could hear her mother pick up the phone and dial a number. It was quiet for a moment before her mother started to speak.  
"Yes this is Kagome's mother. I'm just calling in to say that Kagome will no longer be attending school. She took a terrible fall down the stairs and slammed into the wall and is in a deep coma. We are unsure of how long it will last. Thank you very much." She said as she hung up and sighed.  
Kagome sighed herself and looked around for things she knew she would need. She grabbed her womanly articles and a few toiletries that she was in desperate need of. She sighed and looked around, finding nothing else that she would need right away she went back downstairs and found her mother waiting for her.

"Mama…" Kagome said with a soft smile. "I need to go back now… I have important business to attend to."  
"I know, Kagome. I'll take care of everything here." She embraced her daughter and gave a small laugh. "Whatever you do, just make sure it's from the heart." She said softly. "Always. And I want you to know that I side with you on whatever you chose, I only want for you to be happy." She leaned back and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Always do what makes you happy. And don't get yourself hurt." She smiled wider and gave Kagome another squeeze.  
"Thank you mama." Kagome said as she smiled, her eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears of happiness. "I am so grateful to have someone like you looking out for me." She said happily.  
Kagome's mother nodded and let her go. "Now go, I'm sure that you're needed right now."  
Kagome nodded and headed out to the well. She took one glance back at her home before going into the small shrine and jumping into the well.

"Kagome! You're back!" Arianna said as she leaned over the side of the well and looked down at her. "It's a good thing too! There's a little Youkai here who won't leave…"  
Kagome climbed out of the well and was almost knocked back into it by Shippo as he flung himself at her.  
"Kagome!?" he shouted as he looked her over and sniffed her.  
"Hey Shippo!" she said with a grin and hugged him tightly.  
"We really should get back to the village now, Kagome. The sooner you deal with the Hanyou the sooner we can get home." She said with a huff  
"Kagome nodded and they began walking towards the village.  
"So Kagome, are you going to be staying…?" Shippo asked.  
Kagome shook her head and looked down at him. "I don't know yet Shippo. My heart is telling me not to stay… but my mind also at the same time says to stay…" she tried to explain.  
"Oh…" Shippo said quietly as he pondered this.  
Arianna stopped at the villages' edge and looked around. "You go. I'll wait for you right here." She spoke softly.  
Kagome nodded and went into the village with Shippo.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and was immediately pinned to the ground by Sango who held her hiraikotsu above her head in an attack position.  
"SANGO! WAIT!" Kagome screamed as she braced herself.  
"Kagome?" she asked as her eyes widened. "What happened to you?"  
"I… well it's a long story." She started.  
"No it's not." Inuyasha piped in as he stood from his spot near the wall. "She joined the wolves." He said with a scoff.  
Kagome stood and glared at him. "Please tell me you're not going to act like this." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. "I came all the way here to talk to you like I promised. Am I going to get nothing but this from you? If so I'll just go back right now."  
Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he shook his head. "Let's go for a walk."  
Kagome nodded and set her things down and followed after him.

Once the two of them were away from the village a bit, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and sighed. She looked his face over and identified a look she had hardly seen on his face before. It was sadness. It was a look that he had only ever given to Kikyo she realized.  
"Look Inuyasha-" she started.  
"no." he said softly. "I want to talk first." He said.  
She nodded.  
"You're everything that I ever wanted… in myself. You're a full Youkai now… and I guess I'm jealous." He stopped and growled softly. "How could you do something like this? How can you abandon your friends and our mission? And all for what? To be with that scrawny wolf and his pathetic tribe? What about us?" he asked as he stepped towards her.  
Kagome looked at the ground before answering. "I never intended for something like this to happen Inuyasha!" she said as she looked at him with teary eyes. "I… I was attacked. I was forced to deal with this! I wanted nothing more than to return to my regular life! And now I'm stuck like this!" she screamed.  
Inuyasha took a step back. "So what? You're going to leave us… right?" he scoffed and glared.  
"Maybe I am after this!" she yelled back.  
Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull as he glared.  
"All I want is to defeat Naraku and be done with the constant fighting!" she yelled as she paced around him. "And I can't even do that because the people I need help from are too busy apparently!" she looked at him and glared. "The jewel is almost completed and Naraku has most of it!" she said with a frown. "All we have is two shards. Koga has two and one is connected to Kohaku's life! There's only a few more left and we need to work together. But if you're going to sit there and act like this with me then I'll go with Koga and get the remainders. Then maybe I can convince the others to join us and we can go and get rid of Naraku. That is unless you smarten up!" she yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other for long moments before Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to her. It was an angry, passionate kiss. But at the same time it was one sided. Kagome looked at him in shock and jerked away.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked as a scarlet mask covered her face.  
"Kagome… I want you to be my mate… I love you." He said as he moved towards her.  
"no." Kagome said immediately. "No… you don't… you love Kikyo and I know it!" she said. "You… will always love her… I will always be in second to her… and you and I both know it." She looked to the ground.  
Inuyasha looked at her with a look of disbelief. "Kagome… are you saying… that you won't be with me?" he asked, his eyes were mad.  
"yes." She said. "I cannot be with someone who only sees me as second place…" she said. "I'm sorry but I have to answer no. it seems that only now that this is happening to me that you truly want me…" she said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
"don't be." He said with a growl. "Just… leave." He said in a harsh tone. "I don't need you then." He took one last look at her. His face was twisted in anger and sadness. He then leapt away into the forest, leaving her behind. Kagome looked after him and let tears fall from her eyes. Her last words seemed so harsh and unfair to him. Had they not been through so much together? Did he not even deserve a chance for her to think about it? She screamed in sorrow before following after him, tears blinding her as she went.  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she followed his scent. She quickly found him sitting at his tree. The tree that Kikyo had pinned him to.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, his gleaming with unshed tears.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
She walked over to him and placed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry… I was speaking before I could think." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "This… is like marriage where I come from Inuyasha." She said.  
"I know." He responded.  
"That's why… I can't answer you. Not truthfully anyway." She said. "I care for you a lot Inuyasha. But this is something I am not ready for." Her tone was sincere.  
He looked at her and frowned. "I guess it's better than nothing." He said with a huff. "Now go back… I'm sure you still have studies. When the new moon is over I will come with the others and we will go after Naraku."  
Kagome nodded and began walking away. "Thank you Inuyasha." She ran off into the forest and gave a soft whistle. Within minutes Arianna was by her side with her things. "Let's go back." She said.  
Arianna nodded and the two women ran off into the night.

The sun was well over the horizon by the time the two women came into view of their home.  
'That's right.' Kagome thought. 'My home…' she gave a nod to Arianna. "Would you mind dropping my things off in Owla's den for me? I need to attend to some things." Kagome asked.  
"Of course." Arianna agreed as she took her things. "Just remember to be safe." She added.  
Kagome nodded. "always." She watched as Arianna walked away and then headed up to the top of the waterfall. She looked over the wolf village and smiled to herself. 'All of these people are so great… I need to find a way to help them out when everything is said and done. I need to show my appreciation one way or another.' She thought with a sigh. She sat at the edge of the overhanging cliff and let her legs dangle off the side. It didn't take long for the person she was waiting for to arrive.  
"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Koga asked as he sat beside her.  
"thinking." Kagome said.  
"oh." Was his only reply.

Kagome looked to Koga and he inhaled deeply at what he saw skewed across her face. It was pain, happiness and sadness all mixed into one.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Well I went home. To my own home where my mother and brother are… and I met my mama there. I told her to sign me out of school. That I would no longer be attending it. That I was to be in a coma so that no one would be suspicious of my long absences." She started as she looked out over the village. "That was fine and all. My mama told me that I should do whatever makes me happy. And so I came back and had my talk with Inuyasha." At the sound of his name Koga's expression turned into a grimace. "He… said some hurtful things and I told him off. And then he asked me to be his mate." She said as she frowned.  
Koga thought for a moment before he let his head fall slightly. "You said yes, didn't you?"  
Kagome looked at him for a moment. "He kissed me and held me… but I pushed him away. He got really mad… I'd never seen him so hurt before." She said as she held her head in her hands. "I just… he ran and I followed him and told him that I couldn't answer him yet. And so we left…" she finished.  
Koga stood and began walking away. "Let me know what you've decided then… if you chose to be with him-"

Kagome stood and clutched onto his waste. "Don't… please don't say something like that…" she said as he turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Why not? Don't you want to be happy?" he asked.  
Kagome nodded and brought herself closer to him. She was hugging him, her arms wrapped around his back and her face leaned against his chest armor. "I don't want to be with him… I will always be second place… everyone knows it. My happiness is here." She said softly.  
Koga sniffed the air and his heart tightened. There was a salty scent. She was crying. And when the words dawned on him that she was happy here it made his heart soar into his throat. "You're always welcome here." He said as he squeezed her against himself.  
Kagome looked up at him and his heart gave another squeeze. She was looking up at him with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.  
"Thank you Koga. It means a lot to me." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Can you promise me something?" she asked suddenly.  
He nodded.  
"When we defeat Naraku you'll let me reward the wolfs somehow. For everything they've done for me… for putting up with me." She said in a small voice.

Koga let out a laugh and looked down to her. "Believe me Kagome, they don't just put up with you, they love you. You're kind, companionate, strong and a brave woman. Most of them want to stand next to you." He looked to the side for a moment and spoke in a softer more serious tone. "Especially me." He added.  
Kagome looked at him for a moment before leaning up and placing a small chaste kiss upon his cheek. She watched as his tanned skin went scarlet and his eyes widened.  
"Thank you, Koga." She said quietly.  
He leaned his head down and placed his forehead against hers. "Anytime Kagome." He said as he smiled. "After all, I have to make my woman feel good about herself don't I? Otherwise she would feel grumpy all the time and do terrible things to her man!" he said as he picked her up in a tight hug.  
Kagome laughed and smacked him playfully on the cheek. "I keep telling you!" she started but was stopped as he brought her down and kissed her on the lips. It was full of passion and heat. Her eyes widened and her chest clenched in as an unknown feeling flooded over her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was over too soon however. He pulled away and set her down.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said as he looked to the ground, his face flushed.  
Kagome began laughing and she doubled over and held her stomach as her frame was racked with giggled.  
"What is it?" he asked, puzzled.  
She looked up and there were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "It's just that you… of all people getting flustered from something like that!" she started as she fell to her knees and laughed even harder. "What happened to all that stuff about me being your woman and stuff like that? What happened to the confidence?" she asked as she took a deep breath and regained herself.  
Koga looked down at her with a puzzled look before he crouched. "I thought… and you made it VERY clear last time that you didn't like that kind of thing." He said as he cocked his head to the side. He was frowning.  
She began laughing again. "You look like a confused puppy!" she said as she giggled and wiped her eyes.  
Koga looked aghast and leaned back. "Well excuse me." He said as he shook his head. She was starting to confuse him.  
"Koga…" she said as she looked at him with a serious expression. "When you would come to find me when I was with Inuyasha and the group it made me smile. Of course you were always so forward with your expressions of love and whatnot but it still made me happy. And embarrassed…. And eventually irritated…" she thought out loud. "But I… it still was always more than Inuyasha ever did… he would say he wanted to stay beside me and at the first sign of Kikyo I was left in the dust. And it would repeat again and again. Now that I have been given this miraculous gift of being something more than I was I don't need to be around that anymore. I can stand on my own two feet and do things for myself. It's an amazing feeling. And I'm so grateful to have someone like you who never gave up on me."

Koga looked at her with a strange expression on his face. "You mean... that you liked all that stuff?" he asked as a goofy grin spread across his face.  
Kagome smiled.  
"And another thing…" he said as he pulled her close to him and stood with her. "I would never give up on my woman. I loved you as a human and it's just the same now that you're Youkai." He said as he looked around.  
"That's something else…" she said. "It seems that now that I'm Youkai that's why he really wants me." She sighed. "Can… you just… make me forget…? Even if it's just for a little while." She asked as she looked up to him.  
He looked down at her and smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Of course, my woman." He said as he gave a wolfish grin.  
Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head.

0

00

000

00

0

"_In this world there are gods and there are mortals. Weather the mortals are Youkai or human matters not." A great voice pierced the darkness and Kagome had to cover her ears from the harshness. She looked around and could make out the shadows of two other people. She strained her eyes but no matter what she did she could not see the others. The voice sounded again. This time it was a woman.  
"Love is the most cherished thing among the gods. And only when it is true may it be allowed."  
"and above all, true love must be PROTECTED." The male voice boomed.  
Kagome looked around again and a soft light began to shine around the figures.  
The woman spoke again, taking her attention. "You, the great one has passed on his gene at last to someone who fits the match. A strong miko who has many powers." The voice became soft and silky and seemed to float around Kagome's ear. "but at the same time… has much to learn. You are to bear a burden for the rest of your life. One that will make you chose between love and family. You will choose in the end. And it will hurt people. But it will make you stronger as a person." The voice became softer still. "Do you know, young one, that you will become a god?" it asked.  
"Did you know you will be a ruler?" the male asked. It was rough and jagged, like water crashing over thousands of sharp rocks.  
"Do you know that you will be great? A strong and powerful leader. You will be either loved or feared. The choice is up to you." The woman said.  
"You who are the ruler of the night. The goddess of the moon." The male began. "You must choose between the stars and the earth." It said._

_Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand!" she shouted.  
The woman whispered into her ear. "Choose between the god of the moon, or the whelp of the earth." The woman said. "For the whelp of the earth can never love you fully. And the god of the moon, who should always stand by his goddess, can give you everything. Undeniable love, adoration and companionship."  
"the god of the moon will be forever loyal." The man added. "This we know fully as he was picked from the line of strong leaders and pure blood."  
"choose. The choice is yours. Be happy residing over the night? Or be unhappy with the dirt." The woman said tauntingly. "choose." She said again.  
"Who is the god of the moon?" Kagome asked.  
The man howled softly and the light became stronger. Kagome could now see clear as day that the two figures were that of Inuyasha and Koga. Koga stood with a slight veil of shadow above him, but she could see that his expression was soft and loving. When she looked to Inuyasha she could see his demon face. It glared at her. His fangs bared.  
"CHOOSE." The woman and man said at the same time.  
Kagome began crying. "Why… why me? All I wanted was to live a normal life… but I had this thrust upon me… and I dealt with it." She began. "But now this?" she asked.  
"Life is hard young one. You will learn in time that you will have to make many hard choices." The man said.  
"I just don't want to hurt anyone." Kagome said as she looked to her feat.  
"You will not." The woman said. "Divine power has a will and it can change the will of others. If you chose now we will go to the one not chosen and change his will within a dream." The female said. "It would be cruel to do otherwise." _

_Kagome looked to both men and then to the pitch black nothingness above her.  
"I chose the god of the moon… he has never hurt me… and never done anything to make me want to stay away from him." She said as she looked to Koga. "I simply want to be happy." She said.  
There was silence as Inuyasha's image melted away.  
"Then it is decided. We will hand down the divine right to you and your kin. May you always be protected by the ancestors and the gods? And one day when everything is settled, you will ascend and become gods." The man said as there was a strong gust of wind and Kagome was knocked out. "Just remember your choice. Do not disappoint us." The man said as she faded into oblivion._

0

00

000

00

0

Chapter 4 :3 as I said earlier thank you to everyone who has been so patient! And as for it being a late update it's because I'm on vacation and have like no time to write…. ;-;


End file.
